


We Speak Later

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Italian Grand Prix 2018, Kissing, M/M, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Sebastian cannot stand the thought of Kimi leaving Ferrari and suffers a panic attack in which Kimi makes everything better.





	We Speak Later

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait! Uni has taken over again but I have a bit of spare time to write this. Please don't take any of this for real life. This story is on the basis of the radio call from Seb during quali (ref to title). I want to make it seem like he said this not because he lost on pole but because he knew Kimi was leaving the team and he doesn't want him to be replaced. There are reports that have stated Kimi found out in Monza that he was being replaced so on this basis, Seb will have also found out in Monza about Kimi. This story will take place post quali. Thank you all so much for your support and I hope you enjoy this story!

He should be happy. His teammate and best friend was on pole after more than a year since his last one. How could he be happy though when he knew Kimi was leaving? Once Seb left that press pen, he made his way to get changed into his Ferrari top and shorts before barging in on Maurizio and Riccardo having a meeting. He knew he would be way out of line for what he was about to say but he couldn't keep it in. He'd been told in the past that he was just the driver and that he couldn't make all the decisions or constantly be around the garage 24/7. This, however, involved his best friend and someone that he loved. He had to play down to the press that everything was fine, that quali didn't go so well. He couldn't tell them that the man he loved was going to be leaving the team, would no longer be his teammate after the 2018 season. 

Maurizio raised an eyebrow when he saw Sebastian standing in the doorway, panting slightly having been previously rushing around the paddock.

"You're making a mistake you know." The German said.

Maurizio sighed heavily, he appeared to know what this was about.

"Sebastian." He started to say.

He was cut off.

"No. You can't do this. Not after that performance."

"Sebastian, it's too late. Kimi will be leaving the team and Charles will take his place." The Italian responded.

"He's still too young. Why can't you leave him at Sauber for another year? Let Kimi stay, just one more year." Pleaded Sebastian.

"You know it was Sergio's wish for Charles to be at Ferrari. Besides Kimi understands what's going on. It's time for someone else to fight against you." Maurizio replies.

"But Kimi does that. He challenges me. Maurizio, please. You can't do this." Sebastian told him, holding back tears.

"Enough, Sebastian. Its done. You can't have a say in this. As of next year, Charles will be your teammate. Kimi will have his last race with us in Abu Dhabi and that will be the end of it." Maurizio states, angrily.

Riccardo got up out of his seat and made his way to Seb.

"Come on Seb, lets go." He says as he tries to steer Seb out of the room.

The German shrugs him off and storms out ahead of his engineer heading to the motorhome. He raises a hand to rub over his face. He feels a hand on his shoulder and moves away not wanting to be touched.

"Sebastian." A voice calls out.

Seb ignores it, he doesn't want to speak to Riccardo, he doesn't want to speak to anyone. There's too many thoughts clouding his mind. This is it. There's no fighting back. Kimi will leave Ferrari and there's nothing he can do. He doesn't want to think about it but he can't empty out his head. He starts to breathe in deeply, struggling to slow it down. He's unaware of footsteps heading towards him until another voice calls out his name. He raises his head slightly only to be met with Kimi's trainer, Mark. Another reminder of Kimi. He turns away from Mark, trying to control his breathing. He is unaware of two sets of eyes watching him, full of concern. 

"Sebastian." 

"Sebastian." 

The voice seems to fade in and out. It's only until hands grab at his shoulders that he realises that it was Mark calling out to him.

"Are you okay?" Mark asks.

Seb shakes his head slightly, unable to speak.

Before Mark can do anything to help, Maurizio arrives but doesn't seem to be aware of the fact that Seb is not himself. 

"I am sorry, Sebastian. There is nothing that anyone can do. Its sorted." The Italian says.

Seb raises his head towards him, tears in his eyes.

"Well at least Sergio got what he wanted. You'll be happy about it. Everyone will knowing that the Golden Boy doesn't have the power to stop this." He stammers.

He raises a hand to clutch at his chest, his breathing becoming more erratic. He starts to pace about trying to catch his breath but it doesn't work. He appears to zone out until Mark is grabbing his shoulders again and shouting his name.

"Seb, you need to slow down your breathing. Keep it slow, take some deep breaths." Mark tells him calmly. 

Sebastian cannot look him in the eye. He's struggling and its only when he lifts his head up to look at Mark that Kimi's trainer sees the silent plea in his eyes for help.

"Call Kimi." Mark demands to no one in particular.

He helps maneuver Seb so that he is sitting on the floor, his breathing worse than ever to the point that Mark thinks the young man will actually pass out. He sits in front of the German, gripping onto his shoulders as he insists on him taking some deep breaths. He stops in his instructions for a moment with Riccardo nudging him with a bottle of water for Seb which he placed on the floor. He nods slightly, his focus fully on the Ferrari driver in front of him. It's only when he hears a sharp intake of breath that he stops and turns around. It's Kimi. The room has gone silent besides Seb's frantic breathing. 

"Kimi, get over here." Mark demands, snapping out his trance.

He turns his focus back onto the man sitting in front of him whilst speaking to Kimi who is kneeling by his lefthand side:

"Kimi, I need you to calm Sebastian down, he's in the middle of a panic attack and I'm concerned that he'll pass out if he doesn't get his breathing back to normal."

He turned to Kimi who nodded and then made his way to Seb's right hand side. Mark got up off the floor to give them some space.

"Seb, it's me." The Finn says softly so as not to startle him.

Sebastian lifts his eyes to meet that of his teammate's. 

"Kimi." He gasps.

The Finn moves closer to his teammate.

"Seb, you need to calm down. Everything will be alright but you need to slow down." 

The German suddenly clutches at Kimi's shirt, still struggling for breath but still tries to speak:

"It's not okay, it's not." He stutters.

"Shh, you don't need to talk. Just breathe." The reply came.

"Kimi, I can't breathe." The German said, roughly.

The Finn then wrapped his arms around the young man and gathered him to his chest so that Seb could feel his heart beating against his own. He ran a hand soothingly through the blond hair.

"Just breathe, Sebby. It's all okay. Nice and slow. Breathe with me, Seb. It's okay." The Finn purposely slowed down his breathing in the hope that his teammate would copy.

Slowly but surely, Sebastian managed to get his breathing under control, breathing in deeply and shutting everything out whilst he listened to Kimi's heart beating. He eventually slumped against the Finn. His hands losing his grip on Kimi and falling to his lap completely exhausted. He felt a hand move up and down his back and he closed his eyes, the feeling making him want to fall asleep. Kimi in turn relaxed knowing that Seb would now be alright. He looked up at those around him.

"I'll take it from here. I think Seb needs a bit of space." Kimi stated. 

The Finn made a point of glaring at his boss who appeared to look guilty as he watched the pair. The men in red left, leaving the two Ferrari drivers on the floor. Kimi clocked the bottle of water by his side and he reached to grab it, he shifted slightly in his position in order to sit up straighter. He unopened the bottle and turned to the German whilst lifting the bottle.

"Here, Seb, have a drink."

He received a shake of the head in reply. The bottle was nudged against Seb's mouth and he reluctantly opened it to take a sip of water before closing it. The bottle was then placed back on the floor. As Kimi turned back to his teammate, he was concerned to see tears rolling down his eyes.

"Seb, what's wrong?" He asked, softly.

"I don't want you to leave." Seb sobbed.

Kimi sighed as he ran a hand up and down the German's back.

"It's done, Seb. Neither of us can do anything about it." 

He heard a sniff in response and then he felt the grip back on his shirt as if the German was expecting him to disappear right away.

"Kimi you're my best friend. Please you can't leave, not now." Seb murmured.

"It's not set in stone that I'm definitely leaving. Yes I'm leaving Ferrari but maybe not F1." Answered Kimi.

Sebastian lifted his head up from where it had been resting on Kimi's shoulder in order to look at his teammate.

"You mean that? You'd stay? Questioned Seb.

"I'd stay. For you I would stay. I can't leave you, Sebby." Kimi replied, softly.

Seb sobbed again and closed his eyes. Kimi brushed his fingers against Seb's cheek to get rid of his tears. He leaned in closer and wrapped his arm around Seb's back, pulling him forward. He then brushed his lips against Seb's who hesitantly kissed him back, tightening his grip on the hold he had of the Ferrari shirt. After a few minutes of soft and gentle kissing, the Finn pulled back, placing a kiss to Seb's forehead and pulling him back to rest against his chest again. Sebastian smiled and relaxed his hold of Kimi's shirt, The Finn wasn't going anywhere just yet.


End file.
